


【Dead Cells】胞胎

by Melva



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: *带球跑和卸货梗，注意避雷*妇女节的全称是国际劳动妇女节，劳动二字居中，既然如此，那当然要写in labor才应景啦（理直气壮.jpg*我是无辜的！这一切都是MT社在暗示我！你们看看那个设定集的封面啊！（满嘴狡辩*当然也要感谢 @Zadobag 的启发





	【Dead Cells】胞胎

疼痛几乎是他每天都要经历的事情。  
他身经百战，战胜过各种敌人，自然也受过不计其数的伤，钝器，利器，炮弹，毒液，魔法……他都尝试过，他记得每一次筋肉撕裂或骨折的感觉，很痛，但他正是从一次次的痛苦中学习和成长，并走到现在。  
可眼下的这种痛，他从未感受过。和以往的外伤不同，这种压迫和绞痛是由内而外的，作用在他畸形的、高高鼓起的肚子，从刚才时不时痛一下，他还能忍着继续和怪物作战（虽然特别吃力），到现在痛得越来越频繁，越来越剧烈，不仅是腹部，全身都在跟着发酸发软，冒出冷汗，皮肤下面却犹如着火一般难受。最后，他连站都站不住，只好用武器支撑着臃肿的身体，慢慢靠着墙坐下。屁股传来湿湿凉凉的感觉，害他以为不小心坐到了一滩水上，直到一摸裤子，才发现这一屁股液体都是自己流出来的。  
真倒霉……  
还没来得及喘口气，它又开始了，那种一阵一阵的剧痛。有东西在肚子里面蠢蠢欲动，像一只从沉睡中醒来的恶魔，撑开他的肚皮，捣碎他的内脏，然后不惜一切代价爬出来。如果伤害他的是身边的敌人，他有一千种方法干掉它，再不行也能躲。可这个敌人他是无能为力的，因为它深深埋在自己身体里面，你怎么能从一个身体内部的东西手上逃开呢？  
事情，从一开始，就是错的。  
可他连什么时候、怎么开始的都不知道，就这么稀里糊涂走到今天。  
他最早的印象好像是某天在猛毒下水道，他突然产生奇怪的不舒服感，头晕晕乎乎的，还有点恶心，像中毒了一样——可那是猛毒下水道啊！周围有毒的生物太多了，所以他没当回事。  
同一天，收藏家照例收集细胞时，突然冷笑一声。小铁匠则喜笑颜开，对他说“恭喜！”他骚骚脑袋，没搞清楚他们在说什么，只得耸耸肩，没放在心上。  
可在那之后，奇怪的事情层出不穷。先是体力越来越差，他动不动就要停下来缓一缓，全然没有之前上蹿下跳或在连续打滚的轻松姿态；然后动作变得笨拙，之前明明能轻松躲过的攻击，现在偶尔会被击中，弄得他又困惑又恼火，骂自己不长记性；到后来，他连防御力都大大下降，被怪物随便打一下就掉好多的血，以前可不会这样的。被动防御尚且如此，主动攻击更是受到了巨大的影响——不如说他正在慢慢失去主动战斗的能力，从一开始扛起大剑为所欲为，到后来扛不动大剑，只能退而求其次，选择匕首或鞭子等轻型武器，再到连举起回旋镖都手酸，不得不依赖箭塔或藤壶为自己开路。  
他觉得自己一定是中毒了。  
最直观的的体现就是，自己身上其他部位还维持原样（除了胸膛和部分肌肉变软变松弛，又一个不祥之兆），腹部却一点点隆起、变大。他一开始以为自己只是吃太多（虽然他一口法棍都还没吃），但肚子在几个地图后还消不下去，像一个臃肿硕大的球体一样，牢牢黏在腰上，不仅妨碍他施展拳脚，还让他疲倦易累。这不正常！他要么中了什么诡异的黑魔法或病毒，要么被外来生物寄生，总之都不是好事。  
就算他战死，回到最初的牢房，这讨厌的肚子却依然不放过自己，像个会自动充气的小皮球一样鼓鼓胀胀的，重量和大小都不减反增，既压迫着他的内脏，也让他腰酸腿疼，双脚更是肿胀得钉鞋都快穿不上了。偶尔，当他一个不小心，让肚子倾斜到特定的角度，压迫到某个地方，他所有的动作都会戛然而止，尴尬地等着下体在酸胀的快感消失后，自行恢复原状。  
这种异常状态到底要持续到什么时候？他已经被膨胀的肚子挡住视线，看不到脚了，再这么下去，迟早有一天，别说战斗，他连站起来都难。烦恼之余，他不由升起一丝恐慌。  
所有人仿佛都知道自己身上发生了什么，却默契地闭口不谈。  
小铁匠喜悦的脸上多了几分担忧，委婉地暗示说“也许你不要前进，留在这里比较好，对你对他都好。”商人看到自己，脸上还是那副不咸不淡的表情，但他所有的武器都自动降价了。时间守护者有些吃惊，责怪说“时候快到了，你还来跟我打架？”国王之手干脆拒绝战斗，认为继续和他作战“有辱自身荣誉”。  
不就是变胖了一点嘛，大家为什么都看不起我？他忿忿不平，朝国王之手远去的背影竖起中指，却又被突如其来的腹痛击中，只好扶着腰，艰难地挪回宫殿里面。算了，今天先放过你们……  
可肚子里的东西却没打算放过他。  
剧痛的间隙越来越短，每一波都比上一波强烈，黏糊糊的液体沾湿裤子后，又流得满腿都是，他狼狈地半躺在地上，浑身痉挛，拳头一下一下地猛击地面，企图缓解疼痛，然而这样的发泄除了带来开裂的指甲外，并没其他的作用，他依然只能自己承受一切。当疼痛到达一个钻心剜骨的峰值，他希望死。他能感觉到里面的邪恶巨物正朝着唯一的出口一寸一寸地挪动，斩钉截铁，仿佛不惜把盆骨撑开也要出去，而骨头间已经传来恐怖的脆响，他更加痛不欲生。可他又是那么虚弱，连用手扒下裤子再用脚蹬开，都费了九牛二虎之力，爬起来基本上不可能的，他最多只能缓慢地挪动肥大的身体，换一个没那么压迫的姿势，虽然被硕大的肚腹挡住视线，连自己屈起的膝盖都看不见，但他能感觉到自己的下体大大地张开了，冷空气灌进穴口，很不舒服，他绝望地想，也许屁股一辈子都阖不上了。  
滚！从我的身体里滚出去！我要立刻杀了你！！可现在，反而是它在决定自己的生死，又是一阵撕心裂肺的阵痛，他只能忍住杀意，配合它往外施力，争取把它早点推出去。  
突然，里面的东西不动了，不上不下地卡着，卡在要命的那一点。之前屡次感受过的那种痛苦又舒爽、酸楚又甜蜜的感觉袭来，他的膝盖颤抖起来，在这么痛苦的间隙，他还是无法自控地变硬，一半希望它继续前进，好快点结束自己的痛苦；一半希望它能停在这里别动，让苦中作乐的时间稍微再长一点。这里似乎是路径中最狭窄的地方，尽管它拼命往前挪动，还是纹丝不动，但它胡乱的挣动却一次次碾压过他的前列腺，带来排山倒海的快感，他绷紧身子，握紧拳头，流了一地的汗，根本无法招架这么强烈的刺激。在它又一次沉重的撞击后，苦乐交杂的感觉到达了极致，他无声地颤抖着，感受到温热的洪流从身体里奔涌而出，而他没有任何力气阻挡什么，只能躺着，任由一切发生。  
也许是得益于甬道短时间内有了剧烈地收缩，它终于脱离困境，从刚才那个狭窄的地方慢慢移出来，势不可挡地向前推进，一瞬间，更多湿热粘稠的液体从屁股里滑出来，他痛苦地弓起腰，感觉到下体被撑到最大，然后向两边撕裂开，像一口怒张的红嘴。但他没忘了聚集起为数不多的体力，全部分给腰和胯，然后用手拉着膝盖下面，把腿拉到最开，以最朴素的方式沉下腰，向下挤压，给那东西助力，在自己最后的努力下，它终于被一点一点推了出来，最后完全脱离自己，滑落在地上。  
一切都结束了。他躺在一滩污水中，头脑发胀发麻。直到很久很久之后，他稍微恢复了一点力气，才看了一眼双腿之间的那个东西，圆圆的，像个巨大的细胞，无法分辨这到底是什么东西，他只是觉得难以置信，刚才自己真的把那么巨大的东西从身体里挤出来了？难怪自己的身体被完全毁了，他没有剩下一点体力，还流了很多血，屁股也大大敞开着，盆骨可能都被挤开了。这个状态已经不是血瓶或食物能拯救的，当他握住刺剑的剑柄，慢慢拖到自己身边时，他很清楚这一点。  
可他还是感到很轻松，很自由，很快乐。  
至少在下一次复活后，他再也不用负担着那个笨重的球了。


End file.
